He Lives in You
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Because, no matter what Korra did, Katara could see Aang in her. ONESHOT: Kataang, Makorra. Story cover done by WolfsKnight from DeviantART.


_**He Lives in You **_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Okay, so I just love Aang and Korra and Katara stories, and when you add Mako into them too, life just gets even better. This story is based around the fact that Katara can see Aang in Korra, despite her seeming like the polar opposite of him. The snippets are based around attributes of the four elements: power, gentleness/innocence, strength, and passion. I think Katara is a little OOC at the very end, but hey, after spending your life around Sokka and Aang after the war, I'd think she would loosen up a bit. ;) You'll see.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

* * *

**Water:**

Many things could be said about the young, new Avatar, and most of them were true. She was stubborn and rude, even at such the tender age of four, and she was already shaping up to be the opposite of Katara's beloved husband and Korra's predecessor, Avatar Aang. While Aang was such a gentle and caring spirit, Korra was disrespectful and as—if not more—difficult to deal with than Toph.

The White Lotus sentries were already deeming her as a rogue who would give them trouble now and in the coming years, but Katara could see the potential in the young Korra.

Truth be told, the brown-haired, blue-eyed little girl was already a better bender at three of the four elements than Aang was when he was three times her age. Her parents claimed that she had been a powerful bending since she was in her mother's womb—something Katara believed with her whole heart. She remembered carrying Kya and Tenzin; both were incredibly good at kicking and being restless, though Kya more than Tenzin. Bumi, despite not being a bender, too was very restless and strong.

Korra showed much potential to be a powerful Avatar. She had the basics of three elements down, and she wasn't even five yet. She was swift, agile, and strong at all once. That was something that even the White Lotus sentries couldn't deny. Someday, this little girl would grow up to be an extremely powerful bender.

Many things could be said about the new Avatar. Korra was rude, stubborn, and an all-around brat. Some laughed at the irony of the situation, seeing as she seemed to be the opposite of Aang, who had been tender-hearted and compassionate. Korra was also an amazing bender; there was absolutely no point in arguing about that. Unlike Aang, who had done well in the spiritual side of being an Avatar, Korra thrived on the brute force of bending. The two were opposites.

But Katara could see Aang in Korra. She saw him in the sheer power the young girl had. She saw the unsuspected power in Korra that she had come to love in Aang.

Like a wave crashing against the shore, Aang and Korra both had a mighty, albeit quiet, kind of power.

* * *

**Air:**

Korra was eight years old and in her fourth year of waterbending training when Naga came along.

Katara had taken the girl out of a stroll, away from the White Lotus headquarters, and Korra was practically bouncing up and down the entire walk. Her blue eyes shone with a familiar innocence that reminded Katara of Aang's beautiful grey eyes that too had possessed that childlike joy, even as he grew older.

She shouldn't have surprised, though, when Korra gasped suddenly and began running towards a mound of snow. On top of being a child, Korra also had the agility and speed of an airbender, so in no time, she had disappeared behind the snow mound. Katara sighed; she was getting too old for this.

"Korra!" she called. "Come back here!"

Korra peeked her head from behind the mound, her brown hair covered with snow. "Master Katara!" she said excitedly, bounding towards the elderly woman. "You have to see what I found!"

Then, much like Aang would have done, the young Avatar did her best to drag the waterbending master behind the mound of snow.

And there, whimpering and curled into a little ball, was a polar bear puppy.

"Can we keep him?" Korra jutted her lower lip out slightly, looking up at an astonished Katara with big blue eyes. "Please, Master Katara, oh, please!"

Katara blinked. If she just closed her eyes, she could see a twelve year old Aang do the exact same thing. She chuckled sadly. "I don't think the White Lotus sentries would appreciate that, dear," she responded.

Korra pouted. "But I'm the Avatar!" she whined, stamping her foot down on the snowy ground. "And you're a waterbending master! We could take 'em!"

Again, Katara laughed, bending down with some difficulty to the little girl's height. "I'm afraid we would get into some trouble if we did that, Korra, dear," she said gently. "I'm sure the puppy will be fine."

Korra's face reverted back to her innocent looking face, with the whole lip jutted out thing. "But... its mom is gone," she said quietly. "You told me that your mom died when you were younger... that's what probably happen to him." She pointed towards the polar bear puppy.

Katara's voice caught in her throat, and she stared at Korra, whose big blue eyes were staring up hopefully at her. She glanced at the polar bear puppy, and for a second, she could just imagine it to be a young Appa and Korra to be a young Aang.

How could she say no to _that_?

"Oh, alright," Katara finally said, standing up. "I'm sure we can deal with a few sentries, eh?"

Korra beamed from ear to ear. "Yes, yes! Thank you, Master Katara!" she squealed excitedly, attacking the older women in a hug.

Katara's eyes widened at the gesture, but slowly, she began smiling and returned the hug. "You're quite welcome, Korra," she said warmly. "Now, we ought to get back so we can show off your new pet."

Korra let got of Katara and nodded furiously. "We'll have to be extra careful with him," she said thoughtfully, "'cause he might be hurt."

And with that, they gathered the puppy(which turned out to be a girl) and headed back to the White Lotus Headquarters. Korra was fairly quiet on the walk back, and she handled the polar bear puppy with gentle and loving care.

This had Katara smiling from ear to ear. Because, like Aang, Korra also now showed a gentle compassion for the simplest things, even an orphaned polar bear puppy that was going to grow almost as large as Appa.

* * *

**Earth: **

Katara watched with thinly veiled mirth as Korra beat up on her firebending helpers, chuckling as she sent one up on the roof. "She's strong," she remarked wryly.

Huo, Korra's firebending master, rolled his eyes. "She lacks restraint," Lee, the White Lotus's leader, corrected.

Katara just scoffed quietly at that, half-paying attention to Korra's continuing fight and the other dry remarks that the other elders added. Lee, Huo, and many others underestimated the Avatar. If anyone knew Korra, it was Katara, and Katara had known since Korra was four that she was strong.

Korra had shown early signs of being a headstrong, stubborn person, much like an earthbender should be. She refused to back down from an argument, easily passed her bending tests, and proved to be excellent in fighting. She was strong. If anyone denied that, Katara was certain that she could hook something up with Zuko to have them put into the same asylum that had taken Azula.

The elderly woman barely paid attention to Korra's conversation with the other masters—yes, yes, Korra got ahead of herself again; blah, blah, blah. Katara could only concentrate on the beautiful young woman that the reincarnation of her husband had become.

Korra was seventeen now, a year past marrying age, and yet, she still had much of her life to go. Despite what the others said, Katara knew that this girl was special, and she was incredibly strong, both physically and mentally. She was able to take anything that the world threw at her, and she knew it.

"Do _you _believe she's ready, Master Katara?" Lee's inquiry snapped Katara out of her study of the Avatar, and the waterbender smiled warmly at her student.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin," Katara reassured.

Lee sighed. "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to beginning your airbending training." He said this with an obvious wariness, as though he still didn't trust Katara's word.

"Yes!" Korra said excitedly, beaming like a child. "Finally!"

There was Aang, peeking through Korra, once again.

"I mean..." Korra cleared her throat. "Thank you all for... believing in me." With this, she smiled sheepishly, then scampered off, probably to talk to Naga and tell her of the good news.

Katara grinned as she watched her pupil run off, joy evident on her features. Finally, after thirteen years, Korra would get to try it at airbending with the help of Tenzin, her youngest son. Katara was confident that, with those two working together, Korra would surely learn the last element, as well as connect with her spiritual side, so long as they looked past their differences.

If they didn't, then Tenzin was in for a piece of work.

Because, like the earth, Korra was strong, and like Aang, she refused to back down from what she believed in.

* * *

**Fire:**

One word described Korra's eyes when she stepped off of the ship and onto South Pole ground: passionate.

A tall, black-haired man with amber eyes and a heavy overcoat had his arm wrapped around the Avatar, and Korra was grinning like she had won a million yuans. The man reminded Katara strangely of Zuko, which, she supposed was a little awkward, since she had so many times been compared to Korra.

"Master Katara!" Korra cried upon seeing her, ducking out of her new _friend's _embrace. She ran towards the elderly woman and embraced her in a tight hug. "I missed you!"

Katara, now eighty-eight years old, chuckled, wrapping her arms around the now twenty year old Avatar. "It's so good to see you, Korra," she said warmly as they let go. "I see you have a new friend."

Korra rubbed her neck sheepishly, that grin of hers on her face. "Hehe, yeah," she said with a blush. "That's Mako... he's... uh..."

Another man of a more stocky build with black hair and green eyes bounded up to the two waterbenders and laughed, "The Katara to your Aang?"

"Bolin!" Korra blushed furiously, punching the man in the arm, and Katara just laughed.

"Sorry, I had to do that at least once," he apologized sincerely. Turning to Katara, he put on hand into a fist and pressed it to the palm of his other hand and bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, Master Katara."

"As it is to meet you, Bolin," Katara replied kindly. "I hear you ran into quite the adventures with Korra."

Bolin chuckled as the other man approached. "What can I say, Korra's a trouble magnet."

The taller man snorted. "Isn't that the truth."

Katara turned her attention to the Zuko-look-alike, and did her best at her old threatening look that she reserved for those that hurt her family and friends. "I don't believe I've been introduced to you, young man," she said, tilting her chin up and pursing her lips together in a frown.

Zuko-look-alike blushed, and Korra grabbed his arm, flashing another smile. "Katara, I'd like you to meet Mako," she said proudly. Her eyes were filled with an intense emotion—_love. _"He's my fiancé."

Definitely awkward that Mako was like Zuko.

Katara narrowed her eyes at Mako, deciding she would have a little fun with Korra and her new fiancé. "Korra, have I not told you to stay away from the brooding type?" she scolded. "They're no good, just take Zuko for example!"

If it was possible, Mako's pale cheeks flushed even more, and he turned to Korra helplessly. Korra's tan cheeks were also tinted a light pink, "Katara!"

"Yes, dear?" Katara smiled innocently at the younger woman, who seemed extremely flustered.

"I... you... he..." Korra narrowed her blue eyes at her mentor, "Apologize! Now!"

"What for, Korra? Telling the truth?"

Korra seemed stunned, as did Mako, while Bolin had begun snickering and muttering, "Bro, you just got burned by an old master. That's _got _to hurt."

Katara smiled slightly. "Now, _this _one," she said, grabbing Bolin's arm, "he's a good one. Strong, handsome... definitely a keeper."

Korra sputtered, "W-what?"

Mako just looked even more embarrassed and furious, Bolin was blushing to the roots, and Katara wasn't sure that she could hold it in anymore.

Several awkward moments passed by, and finally, Korra regained her composure and took a deep breath. "Look, Katara," she began, "I know you've had a problem with firebenders before, but I promise you, Mako's the guy for me. He loves me, and more importantly, I actually love him. I can't say I don't care about your opinion, but think what you want about Mako. I love him, and no one can change that."

Bolin wiped a fake tear from his eye. "That was beautiful, Korra," he said with a sniffle.

Mako was redder than a tiger-lily now, but he was staring at Korra, absolute adoration in his eyes. "You really mean that, huh?" he said softly, pulling his fiancée into his arms.

Korra leaned into his chest, and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

A second passed by, and Mako tilted Korra's chin up and kissed her passionately.

Katara smiled at the sight of the happy couple. Though they didn't think she could see it, the waterbending master could easily tell that these two loved each other with everything they were. They were passionate about their love, and no one could change their minds.

Because, just like a burning and intense fire, Korra was passionate. She shared the same zeal that Aang had. Everything that Korra did, everything that Aang did, was with their heart.

Many things could be said about the new Avatar. She was unlike her predecessor, but she was like him in so many ways too. Like water, she was powerful. Like air, she was gentle. Like earth, she was strong. And like fire, she was passionate. All the elements, combined into a single person.

There was no doubt in Katara's mind that Aang was smiling down on the new Avatar.

* * *

**AN: I had to add the little Zutara part in. I had to. :) **


End file.
